1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power supplies for electronics and computers.
2. Description of the Background Art
Computer networks, such as the Internet, utilize high performance computer systems called “servers.” Servers typically have high performance processors and contain hardware and software capable of handling large amounts of data. Servers provide a large number of computer users with compute services and access to large stores of information. For example, servers are used to host web sites that can be accessed by many computers via the Internet.
Multiple server components are often housed within a server housing or “server rack”. Server racks are typically box-like structures or cabinets that contain a number of removable electronic modules or electronic trays. Each electronic tray can be a different server, or each electronic tray can hold one or more components of a server.
Other types of computing systems include bladed computers, workstations, and other computing machines. These computing systems may be in various arrangements, and are not necessarily in a racked configuration.
The above discussed server racks, blade chassis, workstation groups, and similar systems require substantial power to operate, and continuous operation of the computing systems is of critical importance in data centers, office environments, and other applications. Hence, improvements in systems and methods for providing power to systems with multiple computers are highly desirable.